1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing packing and packing, and more particularly relates to a method of manufacturing packing which is suitable for a gas separation device that makes a separation target gas such as carbon dioxide contained in a processing gas such as an exhaust gas chemically react with a reaction liquid so as to separate or recover it and to packing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a chemical plant, a thermal power plant and the like, gas separation devices (for example, a distillation tower, an absorption tower and a purification tower) are used which separate a specific gas from a processing gas such as an exhaust gas containing various types of gases. These gas separation devices make a reaction liquid such as a monoethanolamine aqueous solution chemically react with a separation target gas such as carbon dioxide so as to separate or recover the separation target gas. The gas separation device includes packing which increases a contact area between the reaction liquid and the separation target gas, and brings, on the surface of the packing, the reaction liquid and the separation target gas into gas-liquid contact with each other to make them chemically react with each other.
However, the reaction liquid may not uniformly flow on the surface of the packing due to the effect of surface tension, and the liquid film of the reaction liquid flowing on the surface of the packing converges (hereinafter referred to as “liquid film rupture” or “liquid filmbreak up”), with the result that the contact area between the reaction liquid and the separation target gas may be reduced. The gas-liquid contact area is reduced, and thus the reaction liquid converges to increase the flow speed of the reaction liquid, with the result that the residence time of the reaction liquid on the surface of the packing is reduced. Consequently, there has been such a problem that the chemical reaction amount of the reaction liquid and the separation target gas is decreased.
Hence, a gas-liquid contact device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 06-210121 (Patent Literature 1) includes packing which is formed with a tubular structure having a lattice-shaped cross section, and is configured such that the gas-liquid contact surface of the packing includes a rough surface portion having a center line average roughness of 50 μm or more and a porous surface portion having a plurality of drilled holes or a net-like material. With such a configuration, it is possible to increase the gas-liquid contact area, and thus it is possible to enhance the gas-liquid contact efficiency. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 06-269628 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a product in which a gas-liquid contact surface is formed of a material obtained by adhering a net-like member to the surface of a plate-like member (packing).